wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Midnight star
A nightwing animal healer with a rare gift from the stars, Midnight star isn't really what someone would call an ordinary dragon. For what night wing has the ability and skill to heal and save, but refuses to help her own tribe? What true dragon can see into the past and see mistakes that, if corrected would benefit the world, but won't lift so much as a single talon to do so? Just who could feel not even one speck of loyalty to their tribes, their kin, their home? But then again, can she really be blamed when she has seen the evil of dragons through her own two eyes, and histories of blood and war through her power? Description You may be quick to pass of this young Dragoness at first sight. On sheer surface level, Midnight Star appears average- typical dark scales, nothing too special, nothing interesting about her. A deeper look, however, and you will see that she is not quite breathtaking, but not boring either- in fact, there is a strange, faded back beauty within her, the kind of elusive glamour you would find in a shadow or darkened sky, but never in a Jewel necklace or flower. She has a medium figure,like a seal,'s body, woven by a being with great virtuosity and grace.Upon each of her scales are a collection of tiny silver flecks resembling stardust etched clearly into her shape and form, twinkling lightly in the fading starlight, more prominently than a normal star kissed would have. Velvety soft curves come together in a rich embroidery, almost as though she was fashioned from a dark shard of night sky dragged down to earth from the heavens. Midnight star’s eyes are the color of purest Amazonite, an odd depth and luster to them, for looking into her eyes would be like staring into a crystal pool- endless, everlasting chasms of color, shine and secrecy resounding against it's self. Upon her forehead is a single silverish white spot, not unlike a cat or stallions,a lone star in the vast scape of the universe. Her wings are rich, sapphire blue with typical nightwing scales shining within them rather than beneath, an unusual sparkle,clarity and splendor to be found inside. You would be quite surprised to discover a scar on her upper right wing, barely visible and deep purple in color, unnatural and out of place in the cosmic canvas that is Midnight star, gained in the event that forever shifted the course of her life. Look even more closely at her and you will see that she holds herself in a guarded stance, prepared to lash out should danger befall her, claws sharpened to a degree that cannot be caused by natural means, but rather hours of careful sharpening. But could possibly have lead her to be this way? Surely she must have lead a soft pampered life, as most dragonets like her do. Right? Personality Midnight star tends to be logical and never makes a choice without putting some level of thought into the decision, sometimes taking a bit too long to sort out her thoughts. A loner, she has no friends and often immerses herself in other activities she personally like better than socializing, often neglecting any sort of contact with another dragon. While she has no personal issue with showing her emotions, her body is naturally unexpressive,making her appear neutral and emotionless. It takes a lot to scare or faze her, but be careful not to get on her bad side, as she will suddenly come at you with a sharp object with no warning what so ever. Midnight star is rather cynical and has no faith in the goodness of dragons , under the belief that dragon nature is to be the doom of the entire continent. No loyalty resides in her for any dragon other than herself, and doesn't even value a dragon life above that of a common animals. She has a love for nature as it is peaceful and quiet, untouched by the cruelty of dragons for the most part and has a particular fondness for exotic animals, like wolves and coyotes. She has nothing against fighting and will turn to it as a means of survival, but despises war, and by extension queens for starting said war in the first place. This hatred helps fuel her distaste for other dragons, intensified by the terrible things she has seen through her power. However, she is very caring when it comes to animals and becomes gentle and soft around them. She isnt exactly and introvert, for had her past been different she would have been highly sociable with many friends, the life and soul of her party. However history took it’s cruel turn, and thus midnight star is the way she is- closed off and generally hostile. Abilities Midnight star was granted one of the rarest of the nightwing abities, second only to Eclipse magic and thrice moon borns,and drew her power from the stars rather than the moons. As a result she has the ability to see into the past rather than the future and read dragons memories when touching them rather than read their minds. However she can only see major historic events or her own memories, although touching relics and items with memories and deep meaning tied to them trigger past visions relating to that specific object. Aside from her magic Midnight star is also a skilled healer and knows the use of every plant in the forest she inhabits, to an extent that almost exeeds ordinary healers. She spends her days in her hut healing sick and injured animals she finds in the woods, far away from other dragons. Indeed she could become one the best nightwing doctors in the tribe is she wished- but she stubbornly refuses to heal dragons and reserves her supplies for the animals she loves so much. History Midnight star began her life like any other, born to family and raised fairly happily with a sister in her hatching by the name of Silverstreak. Their mother, Fortuneteller loved them and did everything in her power to ensure that they would lead comfortable lives yet grow up to be well meaning, hard working dragons. For all but two years the family lived in joy, everything perfect in everyway. But thorns of bitter resentment and hated lay in wait beneath the peace, ready to emerge and tear it to shreds. Deathclaw, Midnight star’s father, had grown angry with resentment over the love Fortuneteller gave to her dragonets, feeling that they had stolen away love meant for him. For two years it build up like a smoldering volcano, until it all exploded in a tempest of tragedy and greif. Deathclaw snapped and attacked his family in a rage, dagger in talon. In the once warm home, he hunted down his precious daughters and wife, blinded by murderous intent. Luckily, Midnight star and her sister escaped with a few scars, but Fortuneteller was not as lucky. She died beneath her own husbands claws, the very dragon she loved so much. Deathclaw was put on trial for his options under the threat of execution. Midnight star, feeling that Deathclaw should die for his actions testified in favor of executions- but an unexpected counter force rose to meet her. Silverstreak had always favored her father and wished to keep him alive as a parental guardians and stood against Midnight star. Silverstreak eventually won, saving Deathclaw- but it forever tore the sisters apart, and they spoke to each other ever again. It was around this time that Midnight star’s powers fully awoke. It showed her visions of war, blood and death from the past, and as a result Midnight star’s faith in dragon kind withered and died. She cut her self off from her peers and educated her self rather that going to school and moved out of her old home, choosing instead to build a home in the woods near the night kingdom. She still came to the kingdom to buy goods, but she also developed a liking and respect for nature. Midnight star gained a great knowledge for herbs and healing and took to healing exotic animals in the forest. She rescued an orphaned Artic fox from an icewing smuggler and nursed her back to heath, calling her Snowfeather and keeping the fox as a pet. As Midnight star grew older her powers continued to manifest and strenghen, showing her more and more flashes of war and further reducing Midnight star’s faith in the goodness of dragons. She continued her work in healing and rescuing animals, and became a highly skilled healer, and had she turned to treating dragons may have become of the best to be known. But she remained solitare, alone in the forest, and decreased her contact with he fellow nightwings. Her maigic took a useful turn, allowing her to determine ehat had happened to each injured animal she found, enhancing her ability to heal them. One day, when Midnight star was visting the kingdom to buy some goods she bumped into General Jaggedwing and accidentaly read his memories, which consisted of murder and senseless killing. The event turned them against each other, and Jaggedwing was pushed to the extent of trying to kill her a number of times. At the Nightwing kingdom, a young dragon named Ellie took a liking to Midnight star and tried to be her friend, much to her displeasure. Ellie tried convincing Midnight star to trust dragons again, insisting that dragons could love and heal, and Midnight star began to trust again until the queen announced a war with the Skywings, bringing on more visions of the past. Midnight star left the Nightwing kingdom with the intent of moving to the rainforest to study and heal the animals without any dragons around, but Ellie found and stopped her. Midnight angrily snapped that Ellie was wrong, that the tribe had fallen again. Twilight angrily replies that it's fine for Midnight star to distance her self and not trust dragons, but that if she saw something wrong with dragons she should try to change it. Twilight's words finally got to Midnight star and she returned to the kingdom to speak to the queen, and they effectivley stopped the war. Midnight star returned to her hut, still untusting of dragons but remained in touch, willing to help prevent wars to help improve dragonkind. Star Kissed Note:= If you want to make a star kissed nightwing, go ahead! Just leave me a message on my wall with a full description of the character because I do have rules, and if it looks fine I'll say yes 100% of the time! |-| Star-kissed:= Star Kissed Nightwings are dragon who's eggs had a small genetic deformity that caused them to draw power from the stars rather than the moons. As a result, dragons with this power are able to see into the past rather than the future, and read memories rather than thoughts. Like with prophetic visions, seeing into the past tends to occur in flashes that typically relate in some way to the dragons current situation or emotional state. For example, a dragon like Midnight star, who has no faith in dragon kind would mainly see visions of war, bloodshed and betrayal. With some experience and time this power can be controlled, but the user can only summon visions of historical events or their own memories. When having a vision, the dragon is put into the state where they are almost back in the past, simply invisible to the dragons around them. Like with moon born powers, use of this magic results in headaches and can be blocked with sky fire. A Star kissed Nightwing can only read other dragons memories when touching them, or if that memory is currently being recalled by the dragon. Star kissed Nightwings don't differ too much from ordinary Nightwings in color and appearance and tend to be deep blues and grey, and each star kissed has a unique color and pattern from another. No two starkissed have the same markings or eye color, such as Midnight's white spot, and all have the silver dust sized specks scattered across their scales. |-| Rules:= # Starkissed Nightwings cannot have any other type of magic # A Star kissed cannot be a hybrid # Each Star kissed has unique markings and eye colors. Scale colors tend to be closer to Nightwing with blueish tints. Relationships Fortuneteller Fortuneteller and Midnight star had the closest of relationships, far closer than your typical mother daughter relationship. Fortuneteller greatly loved Midnight star with every last fiber of her being, as did she love Silverstreak and Deathclaw. Her tragic death had a huge impact on Midnight star, being the gateway to her evetual loss of trust in dragonkind. Death claw Deathclaw never once loved Midnight Star, too blinded by rage and bitterness to feel any sort of affection for his daughters. In turn Midnight star never respected Deathclaw for the evident negligence he showed her, building tension until Deathclaw snapped and killed Fortuneteller. To this day Midnight star refuses to acknowledge Deathclaw as her father, too hurt and enranged by the greif and pain he had caused. Silver streak Unlike most siblings, who are pulled close by tradegy Silverstreak and Midnight star were driven far apart after the death of Fortuneteller. They stood on opposite ends at Deathclaws trial; one for his execution, the other in favor of a lifetime imprisonment. Indeed the two never did get along, frequently fighting as hatchlings. They no longer keep contact and avoid each other, the rift between them spread too wide to ever be mended. Snow Feather Snowfeather is Midnight star’s only friend, a per arctic fox. They met when Midnight star rescued Snowfeather from an icewing smuggler and nursed her back to health, and it was then that she got into the practice of herbal medicine. They share a strangely close bond, as if they were the same speicees rather than dragon and animal. Ellie Ellie greatly frustrates Midnight star, who doesn’t want Ellie for a friend. However Ellie seems unable to take a hint and won’t leave Midnight star alone, infuriating the young dragoness greatly. After stopping the war, however, Midnight str was warmed towards Ellie just a tiny bit and views her as an aquaintance -Midnight star to Jagged wing Jaggedwing Midnight stars greatest enemy, Jaggedwing is the most brutal, bloodthirsty general in the army. Midnight star considers him scum and loathes him with every ounce of hatred she can muster, and Jaggedwing hates her equally. They fight almost everytime they cross paths, and the wisest Nightwings know to steer clear lest they be struck by accident by their angry blows. Other OC Relationships feel free to add your own Oc's here! Roleplay and fan fiction fan fictions Stars shine alone Light guides the way in darkness role play quotes "Yes, but who's to say the dragonets life is worth more than the the bears?" "I've seen the evil of dragons, both through the past and through my own eyes." "You were wrong. Dragons cannot be trusted." "See Snow Feather? Her life is worth ten of yours." "You are a horrible father. I hope the queen chooses a painful death for you." "Get away from me. I don't socialize." trivia * Her favorite prey is salmon. * She really likes scrolls, and reads them in her room. * Midnight star detests cat fish, and will set a dragon on fire if they give it to her. * She never yells, and only gets silently, coldly angry and has never once raised her voice. * If her mother had survived, she would have grown up to be a doctor. * The other Nightwings see her as "the dragon who hates us, so we ignore her" type of dragon. gallery Category:Females Category:Content (Wintermoon33) Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Dragonets